A Happier Ending
by annec3
Summary: This story follows the plot of season three, but things are not as they seem. Marian & Carter lived, but the gang doesn't know. Each chapter has a deleted scene from a particular episode & a snippet of Djaq, Will, Marian, and Carter's lives far far away.
1. A Funeral

**Hello everyone! I have done a little revising (nothing major) and reformatting to make this easier on the eye.**

**A/N-**** This story follows the plot of season three, but things are not as they seem. Marian & Carter lived, but the gang doesn't know. If you don't remember what happened in a given episode, there are summaries online. The chapter title is the episode that occurs before the chapter. :) Also, there is some exact dialogue in this chapter.**

**Characters: Robin Hood, Much, Allan, Little John, Djaq, Will, Marian, Guy, Vasey, King Richard, Isabella, Kate, Tuck, Prince John, Ruthless Rufus, Lord Sheradin, Meg, Archer, Thornton (Isabella's husband), Carter, Eve, Alice Little, John Little jr.**

**Setting: season 2 episode 13 through end of the show and slightly beyond**

**Summary: For those of us that just hated all the character loss in s2 finale/s3. Multiple pairings. Please r&r!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Robin Hood. *Sigh* Ah well... please don't sue**

**

* * *

**

They stood at Marian's grave, heads solemnly bowed. Robin laid her still figure by the grave. The world was silent.

Without warning, Robin turned and walked off. Allan, John, and Much shared a confused look, and then went to follow him. Richard stood respectfully, giving the outlaw some room to breathe. Will looked off into the distance, blinking back tears. Djaq froze. Staring intently at Marian's body, she slowly moved forward. Will and Richard glanced over in curiosity. Djaq bent down and tipped a white powder into Marian's mouth. Waiting a few painfully suspenseful moments, she gingerly felt Marian's wrist. Her eyes widened and she looked back at Will, shocked.

*~RobinHood~*

Robin could not bear to see his beautiful, strong, loving, wonderful Marian buried. The ritual was too final. Three outlaws trailed at a careful distance, not intruding on Robin's thoughts or grief. They reached the camp. Robin sat gently on his bed and stayed there, unmoving. The other three silently prepared for sleep and left the leader to his thoughts.

*~RobinHood~*

Will, Djaq, and Richard moved silently into action. The king transported the cloth that held Marian to a nearby camp and Will began to fill the hole. Djaq rode in the horse-drawn cart with Marian and did her best to temporarily dress the wound. When they reached the camp, Marian was tediously moved into the infirmary next to Carter. Djaq gave a few sharp orders and the healers there scurried around frantically. Soon Djaq had all she needed to have to work on saving Marian and helping Carter. Richard was leaving to help Will when Djaq called, "Your Majesty!"

He turned and she bowed respectfully. When she tipped her head up, there was an uncertainty in her eyes. She stuttered slightly,

"Your Highness, I- I do not know…"

He looked her in the eye and they made a silent agreement. This had to remain a secret, in case Marian didn't make it. Richard mounted his horse and went to go fill in a grave.

*~RobinHood~*

The next day, still in shock, Robin awoke to pain. He could feel it, not in a particular spot, but throughout his body. The presence of it threatened to blind him. He rolled sideways, stumbled upright, and started his day to find the same three of his gang, Allan, Little John, and Much, awake and eating breakfast. They paused as he looked at them, but he turned his head and they slowly started eating again. Much rose and offered Robin a plate of food. Robin accepted it absentmindedly. He hadn't eaten in almost two days, but he sat and held the plate loosely on his lap as if it were just a fallen leaf, not worth the effort of brushing it off. His mind was elsewhere, floating between memories of Marian and half-plans for the future.

*~RobinHood~*

Will and Djaq stood in their new home and embraced the other members of the gang, each in turn. They would remain in the holy land and be married, but the main reason they weren't going back to England was that Marian needed healing, and Djaq was the most talented healer around and would not leave Marian anyway.

"Robin"

Little John and Much moved out of the way. Djaq started,

"Robin, Will and I...

Robin nodded.

"You're staying here," he stated.

Djaq smiled and blessed him in her native tongue. She reached out and hugged him. He squeezed her gently. Robin turned to Will.

"Come here."

The old friends embraced.

"Take care of her."

"I will."

Four outlaws started toward the door.

"Robin," Will said.

Will and Djaq both held up their tags, and Robin flashed a recently rare smile.

*~RobinHood~*

King Richard escorted Robin, Much, Allan, and Little John out of the camp.

"You've saved my life," the king stated. Now go home and mourn your loss."

Robin replied, "For every man there is a purpose which he sets up in his life. Let yours be the doing of all good deeds."

"The Koran" Much finished.

Richard nodded, "Then do those deeds in my name. You are my representatives in England. You are King Richard."

Robin squinted up at him. "And you?"

"We are Robin Hood."

The gang echoed in unison, "We are Robin Hood!"

"Come on lads," Robin said, "Let's go home."

And with that, the king's men and hood's gang parted ways.


	2. We Are Robin Hood

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews! You guys inspired me to get typing on the next chapter. Don't worry- I wouldn't kill Allan. He's too awesome. I've also got a bit of a problem. Should Guy and/or Meg survive the whole story? I'd love opinions. Thanks for reading!**

**

* * *

**

Robin awoke and did not know where he was. He could see the sunrise between the boards of the ship. Light glinted merrily off the churning water in a serene image of beauty. Exhaling in frustration, he squeezed his eyes shut.

_Beauty shouldn't exist- couldn't exist_, he thought. It seemed to die with Marian. Yet, there were the leaping, glistening rainbows that danced mere feet away. Much stirred behind him. The former manservant bumped Robin as he stretched and paused, waiting to see if he had woken him. Convinced by Robin's game of possum, Much stood up from his bedroll and set about preparing a breakfast. Allan sat down near Much.

"We're almost to land," he announced.

"Quiet, Allan. Let Robin sleep. He was up half the night with nightmares."

"I'm not being funny, but he has to wake up sooner or later. We're gonna be gettin home today."

"All the more reason," Much retorted," to let him sleep."

"I'm fine" Robin lied. The two outlaws jumped.

"Sorry, master."

"Yeah, sorry."

Robin sat and took the bread Much passed to him.

"Hey, what about me?" Allan complained.

"You woke Robin!" Much joked. He reached into the bag and brought out three more pieces of bread, handing one to Allan.

"Where's John?" Much questioned.

Allan shrugged, his mouth full. "He fot u reel ermly."

Much raised an eyebrow. "He fought a real what?"

Allan swallowed. "He got up real early. I dunno where he went."

Just then, Little John climbed down, the worn ladder creaking conspicuously.

"Ah, there he is," Allan said.

"Yeah, Allan. We can see that," a previously detached Robin interjected.

"So," the leader added, "Where've you been?"

Little John responded by placing a bag of apples in the center of the group.

After a few rounds of appreciative comments, the gang dug in greedily. By the time the canteen had made its round and the breakfast had been scarfed, England was in sight and Robin was in a mood.

*~RobinHood~*

Djaq awoke in unfamiliar surroundings. The morning heat explained. She turned and looked out the window to see a soft sunrise slowly seep over the sand. Will mumbled something incoherent in his sleep, and Djaq smiled. She rolled into a standing position and dressed quickly. At the infirmary, Carter was already awake and had begun to help the healers with the other patients. Djaq smiled as she walked in.

"You should be resting!" she said.

"Things to do," he joked; referring to the time he had tied up the gang and tried to kill Robin. Fortunately, it had ended well, and after helping the outlaws rob the sheriff, he had returned to the holy land.

"It's only been a month since you were stabbed!" Djaq lectured halfheartedly as she walked over to Marian's bed.

"Has she-"

"No." Carter interrupted.

Djaq frowned as she changed Marian's bandages. A change in the breathing of the noble put Djaq on high alert. Marian's eyes fluttered open, and she glanced slowly around the room.

"Whe-" her dry throat stopped her. Djaq's head snapped up. She turned to run and get a cup of water, but she practically tripped over Carter, who was already there. Djaq helped her sit up and Carter carefully tipped the cup onto her cracked lips. Marian finished the water in a few moments and Djaq laid her back down.

"Excuse me, where… am I?" she asked hoarsely.

"You're still in the holy land, Marian." Carter said gently.

"I'm… Marian."

Djaq and Carter exchanged a worried glance.

"Marian, what is my name?" Djaq tested. Marian stared at her blankly until a perplexed expression crossed her face.

"Do… do I know you?"

Djaq sighed. Marian thought.

"Who is Robin?"

Carter raised an eyebrow.

"Well, she remembers something. Robin's-"

Djaq stopped him.

"A friend. Now you need to rest. You should remember soon."

Marian reluctantly settled in to sleep.

"Pardon me, what is your name?"

"Djaq." She smiled as Marian drifted off.

* * *

**I've decided that each chapter is going to have a piece of story from both locations. The story in England with Robin & gang will fill in the gaps in & around the episodes. The story with Will, Djaq, Marian and Carter is going to be completely original and independent of the other story. Does that make sense to you? No? Ah well. You'll probably figure it out **


	3. Total Eclipse

**I've decided that whether or not Meg &/ or Guy live is going to stay a surprise for everyone. And by everyone, I mean me. This is a cute bromance chapter for Robin & Much. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Robin?"

"Much, I don't want to talk now."

"But you need to."

Robin smiled in spite of himself. Much always had been able to read him better than anyone, despite being slow-minded. Staying silent, the former lord sat still on the hill that overlooked Locksley.

"What's on your mind?" Much inquired, plopping down to the soft grass beside him. Robin raised an eyebrow and gave his friend a sideways look.

"Right," Much said as he corrected himself, "Marian."

The mention of her name brought a shadow across Robin's face. "I miss her, Much. How am I going to live without her?"

"Don't forget, master. You still have Allan, John, and I. And look! We even have a new member of the gang. Tuck." Much reasoned. "Nottingham needs you, Robin. You're their only hope."

Silence. The two men gazed absentmindedly at the orange evening sky, the cool blanket of darkness slowly creeping into the valley below them.

Robin inhaled deeply.

"I cannot just abandon these people. It would be wrong. We must keep fighting, even though Marian's-" he choked on her name and turned his head to shed a tear.

"She's not gone, Robin. She'll always be with you."

"And how do you know that?"

Much considered the question. "I guess I just... do."

Robin reached over suddenly and hugged Much. "Thank you, old friend. You've helped me feel better."

The older man, slightly startled, returned the gesture. "Anytime, master."

Robin smiled, letting go. "You know that you do not need to call me that any longer. We are equals now."

Much nodded, smiling. "Force of habit."

The two companions helped each other off the ground and disappeared into the forest behind them.

*~RobinHood~*

Djaq, Will, and Carter stood huddled in the corner of the infirmary.

"We wait," Djaq argued, "for her to remember by herself."

"That's not really fair," Carter said. "What if she can't remember on her own for months?"

"Then it will be easier for her to heal. The stress of her past might put her health at risk. She is already unstable." Djaq persisted.

Carter frowned. "I still think she has a right to know."

"We will wait one month," Djaq compromised sharply," and if her health is stable, we will try to help her remember."

Carter sighed. "Alright, you probably know what's best. I'm sorry for arguing with you, Djaq." Carter surrendered.

Djaq smiled, "I too am sorry. I just worry for Marian."

Will, previously quiet, interjected, "Just because she can't remember anything, she's not deaf."

Marian added," I quite agree with... Will!"

All four of the friends beamed. She looked at Carter and Djaq.

"Remember, I can still think rationally. I would like a say in my treatment."

Djaq shifted uncomfortably.

"Marian, you've heard our conversation. What do you think?"

"I will remember on my own, thank you. I don't need help," she said politely.

Carter tried again, "Are you sure? Because-"

"I am sure... I'm sorry; I can't remember your name yet. I'll try to remember."

"Well, you'll get no help from us," Will said, lightening the room a bit.


	4. Cause and Effect

**Ugh sorry everyone. I've had some intense writer's block, tons of homework, and for the cherry on top, mono. I'm putting a surprise into this chapter to thank all of my lovely readers for staying with me :).

* * *

**

Allan dropped roughly into his bunk, causing the wooden frame to creak. He lay still as the others slowly made their way to their well-earned beds.

"Sweet dreams, Much," Allan said, making fun of the other man's sudden infatuation with Kate.

Shut up, Allan," Much replied with a yawn.

Allan rolled onto his back and placed his hands under his head. He smiled inwardly, thinking of the new opportunity to tease poor Much. Tell her she's perfect, Allan had said. He laughed as Much took his advice, warranting only humiliation. Strangely, the cheesy gesture Allan had recommended was not entirely in jest. The cocky outlaw finally admitted to himself the stir in his chest whenever Kate stood up for herself, or challenged the gang's purpose or intentions. Hold on a sec, his mind interfered. What's this, then? You can't very well make fun of Much if you're in the same boat, eh? No, he consciously decided. That just wouldn't work. Much had eyes for her first anyway, so who was he to step in and try his hand? Well, he decided, if I like her too, it's not really fair for Much to go and keep her all to himself. I should get a fair shot, anyhow, he reasoned, taking something seriously for the first time in a while.

*~RobinHood~*

Marian awoke to find that she felt almost normal. Djaq walked over to her bed as she tried to sit up. Quickly reaching to help, Djaq supported Marian's back with one hand and adjusted the pillow so the slightly dizzy woman could sit against the wall.

"Thank you, Djaq," Marian said as she was handed a cup of water.

"You are welcome," Djaq responded, smiling at Marian's level of alertness, asking, "How do you feel?"

"Much better… much… Much!" came the excited reply. "I remember a man named Much! He wore a ratty hat all the time and was offended easily and he cooked. Rat," she added, wrinkling her nose.

Djaq couldn't help laughing at Marian's childlike enthusiasm. She would be fine; she would probably even regain her memory fully.

"Djaq?" Marian began, wrinkling her brow, "I was out for... a month?"

Djaq nodded, not yet understanding Marian's train of thought.

"Did I have my monthly cycle?"

Djaq opened her mouth to respond, suddenly realizing what her friend meant. She shook her head.

Marian sat back. Her cycle had been late; it should have come on the journey to the holy land. It had not. Her mind drifted back to the night before Robin's birthday. He had come to visit her in the castle, as he often did, to collect the information she had gathered. He kissed her; she kissed back with a passion that spoke louder than words ever could have. Robin had pulled away a moment later, looking her in the eye, with those beautiful watery blue eyes, and had silently asked her. Any worry of misinterpretation had been cleared up when she stood on her toes and whispered in his ear. He captured her lips in another long moment of passion, then they had moved across her room to the bed.

Marian was shocked by the memory, and she felt a tug in her heart because she knew. Robin was her love, her life, her will to get up and fight another day. If she had become pregnant... but had she lost the baby? Did Djaq spare her from remembering for a reason?

"Have I...," Marian's voice failed her, and she stopped to steady herself, "Have I had a miscarriage?" She forced herself to spit out that final, awful word.

Djaq shook her head, reality finally dawning on her.

"Marian, you are carrying Robin's baby."

* * *

**Muahahaha! Don't you just looove cliffhangers? Yeah. Neither do I, but I couldn't resist ;). Great news everyone! Author Kooro-kun had a wonderful idea and is letting me "borrow" it. In each chapter, I'll post a riddle. Submit your guesses in your reviews & I'll post the winners in the next chapter! Oh, and because you're already thinking this, no google :p. That would be cheating and I might have to kill off a major character. You have been warned.**

**So, here's the riddle (it's pretty long)-**

**A man was found dead in the middle of the desert. There were no footprints or tire tracks around except those made by the police who found him. The officer noticed a half full bottle of water strapped to a container, and confirmed that he did not die of thirst. The officer concluded that if the man had opened the container, it would have saved his life.**

**1. How did the man get there?**

**2. How did he die?**

**3. What was in the container?**

**I'll acknowledge any especially creative attempts along with the right answers :)**


End file.
